scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Daphne Blake (Sarah Michelle Gellar)
:This article is for the live-action theactrical incarnation of Daphne Blake. For other incarnations, see Daphne Blake (disambiguation). Daphne Blake is the fashion conscious member of Mystery Incorporated. Physical appearance Daphne often wears purple clothing in both movies and has red/orange hair. Personality Insert details here. History Early life Insert details here. (Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed) At the Wow-O Toy Factory, Daphne got captured by the Luna Ghost, tired of being the damsel in distress. At the scene of the unmasking of the Luna Ghost, Daphne as well as the other members of Mystery Inc. quit and went their seperate ways. Scooby-Doo (film) Two years later, in which she spent taking Kun Fu lessons for self defense, she recieved an invitation from the owner of Spooky Island. Daphne_Banner.jpg|First film daphne scooby-doo.jpg|Second film She ran into her former gang members at the airport where they discover that they all got the letter and are all going to Spooky Island. In Shaggy Rogers's attempt to get Mystery Inc. back together, Daphne only agreed to it if Fred Jones and Velma Dinkley do, which they don't and the gang make their way to Spooky Island. Once there, Emile Monavarious the owner of Spooky Island informed them of what has been going on and the gang became very competitive with each other about solving the mystery. Daphne followed a voodoo man that lives on the shores of Spooky Island. She accidently interupted him while he was about to sacrifice a dead chicken. She told him that shes looking for clues on the strange behaviour of the college students, he gave her a warning not to go to the Sp ooky Island castle. She took it as a trick and brought Shaggy and Scooby-Doo along with her to the Castle where they met Fred and Velma. They all split up and looked for clues, Daphne going by herself. She used her Kung Fu skills to kick a tough door open. When one of the servants saw them he turned the ride on and one of the carriages came straight for Daphne and took her with it, just as Daphne was about to run straight into knives sticking out of the wall the ride shut down, just missing the wall. Daphne explored more of the castle and came upon the Daemon Ritus she quickly grabbed it in an escape from getting caught. Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed She still had her martial art skills and when the monsters were stealing the monster costumes, she saved Shaggy and Scooby by cutting off the rope they were being pulled by. She used make-up to escape from a trap they encountered. She also was able to fight off the Black Knight Ghost. She got trapped from the gang by the 10,000 Volt Ghost and foolishly tried to fight him hand to hand, but got electrocuted and sent flying and crashing down hard on the ground. She became a mess having black, burnt hair, burnt clothes, burnt face, started coughing, and was covered in dirt and dust. She and Fred got trapped by the Black Knight Ghost and the 10,000 Volt Ghost. When Daphne spotted jumper cables, she and Fred used it to blow up both monsters. Daphne, which the 10,000 Volt Ghost went after, used a pipe to throw the cables to the ghost, avoiding getting more electrocuted. At the end, Daphne, Fred,Velma and Shaggy all got trapped by the Tar Monster, struggling to get out, obviously having no luck. Scooby came in and sprayed the tar with the In Case of Fire spray and frozer all the tar, setting them free. Appearances * Scooby-Doo * Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed Notes/trivia * TBA Category:Coolsville citizens (Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed) Category:Martial artists Category:Mystery Incorporated (theatrical films) Category:Scooby-Doo (film) characters Category:Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed characters